


独步人第一百零三章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 3





	独步人第一百零三章和谐部分

宁无阴翻了个身，让应臣压在他身上，柔软火热的舌头伸进应臣嘴里，勾着他的舌头一通胡乱搅动。

亲了好一会儿，两人才慢慢分开，宁无阴伸出舌头，来回舔弄着应臣的唇瓣，亲昵地问道：“是不是背着我吃了什么啊，怎么嘴里这么甜？”

应臣来回摸着宁无阴的腰身，手伸进宁无阴的裤子中，慢慢揉弄着那已经抬头的性器。他笑着问道：“怎么硬得这么快？”

宁无阴喘着气回道：“都硬了十多天了。”

他捏着应臣的下巴，细密的吻顺着脸部的轮廓一直延伸到脖子，他慢慢吮着应臣的每一块肌肤，脑海中是剩下狂热接触的欲望。

应臣把宁无阴的裤子脱下来，，想要俯身给他口交，他知道宁无阴此刻心情不太好，就想着好好让他爽一爽，没准宁无阴舒服够了就不再拒绝他帮李徐景的事情。

当他正打算俯身时，宁无阴却死死抱住他不放，“这么热情干嘛？别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

应臣还是继续用手给他套弄着，“我能想什么啊，还不是想让你舒服嘛。”

宁无阴把应臣的上衣给扒掉，“哼，我再怎么舒服，也不会答应让你和李徐景走。”

应臣索性不再动这些歪心思，凑上来含住宁无阴的舌头，两根水滑的舌头在一起纠缠，吞咽着彼此的津液。

宁无阴也将手伸到应臣的裤子中，抚慰那充血挺立的硬物。

他又翻身，把应臣压在身下，胯间蹭着应臣的性器，他将自己的衣服全数脱下丢到床下，又将应臣扒了个干净。

他居高临下地拍拍应臣的脸，拉过一个枕头垫在应臣的腰下，“我要进去了啊！”

应臣一激灵，这还没扩张呢，宁无阴要是直接进来，不得要他的命啊。

“你混蛋！放开我。”应臣推着他。

宁无阴将自己的性器对着应臣的屁股使劲戳弄，“来，我的好阿臣，把腿长大一点。”

应臣伸手攥住宁无阴烫热的硬物，“我不做了！”

宁无阴抬起应臣的一条腿，慢慢舔吻在应臣的小腿处，“我平常就是对你太好了，你才这么大胆，今天就让你好好疼一回，你就老实了。”

“宁无阴，你要干什么？”应臣眼底闪过一丝慌乱。

宁无阴又俯下身，咬着应臣的薄唇，“说，要不要和李徐景一起走？”

“你别这样，我们好好说话嘛。”应臣讨好地舔着宁无阴的唇。

“如果你拒绝李徐景，我们就能好好说话。”宁无阴魅惑地看着应臣，手指轻轻揉搓着应臣的嘴角，“你要是不帮李徐景，我还可以让你上我。”

应臣张嘴含住宁无阴的手指，“无理取闹。”

宁无阴紧紧抱着应臣，语气软下来，“阿臣，你不要管这些事情好不好？我们都说好要去西域的。”

“我不能不帮王爷，李青必须死。”应臣眼中的光亮暗淡了一些。

宁无阴亲在应臣的眼皮上，脸色又黑了下来。

他放开应臣，坐到一旁，“不做了，心烦！”

应臣也不知道该怎么办，拉过被子挡住自己的下半身，也坐着不动。

宁无阴正对着应臣，大张着腿，在应臣面前抚慰着自己，修长的手指一下一下地套弄着自己的性器。

应臣俯身想要用嘴帮他弄，却被他推开了，“我自己弄，离我远点。”

应臣就那么看着宁无阴在自己面前手淫，他心里也不好受，他和宁无阴的观念始终不相同，宁无阴一直想要浪迹天涯，而他却想要承担起救国救民的责任，这份责任他不能丢弃，这是应家的忠义。

宁无阴手上的动作越来越快，白皙的脸上染上红晕，欲望在不断加持着。

他低声叫喊着，“阿臣，我爱你啊。”

最后，他还是妥协了，粗鲁拉过应臣，将他的头让自己胯间按下去。

应臣张嘴含住眼前的性器，快速吞吐着，他了解宁无阴所有的敏感之处，知道该怎样让宁无阴欲死欲仙。

就在宁无阴想要射的时候，应臣突然停下来，一只手握住那硬物，大拇指按住那红润的顶部。

他看着宁无阴问道：“宁无阴，我必须要帮王爷，你不是爱我吗？不要阻止我好不好？”

本来就在要射精的档口，被应臣这样弄，宁无阴难受得发抖，他破口大骂：“应臣，我操你祖宗十八代！”

“你要是答应让我和王爷回大南，我就帮你。”

宁无阴大喊着，“老子答应你还不行吗！”

应臣低低笑着，松开手，俯身含住那硬得发疯的性器，用心伺候，使劲吞吐，用力一吸，宁无阴便交代在他的口中。

宁无阴躺着床上，快感的余波还在一阵一阵冲向他的脉络。而应臣还不罢休，一直在舔弄亲吻他半软的性器。

宁无阴目光空洞地摸着应臣的头，“我可以帮你杀了李青，但是有一个条件。”

应臣立即放开宁无阴的性器，爬上来对着宁无阴的脑门狠狠亲了几口，“什么条件我都答应你。”

宁无阴拍了一下他，“继续舔下边！”

应臣听话地滑落下去，将宁无阴重新硬起来的性器含在嘴里，宁无阴舒服得直哼气。

他咽了咽口水，说道：“我要你办一个婚礼，就在大南京都。那些人不都说你和野男人厮混吗？半个婚礼让他们知道，我们是名正言顺的。”

“好，都依你！”应臣又上来亲吻宁无阴的唇，“宁无阴，我这辈子都爱你，这辈子都对你好。”

“你要是敢对我不好，阉了你！”

宁无阴让应臣张开腿靠在床头，他低头在应臣的胯间，给应臣舔弄性器。

平日里，应臣到了情动之时，总喜欢挺着身往宁无阴嘴里使劲戳弄，现在他心虚，也不敢胡来，只能紧紧抓着床单。

宁无阴在舔弄应臣的时候，一边扩张着，手指伸进温热的后穴内，慢慢抚弄。

“进来吧，可以了。”应臣呼吸不稳地说着。

“什么时候进去我不知道啊？还用得着你指挥我？”

说完，宁无阴扶起自己的性器，一寸一寸挺入了应臣身体里。

憋了这么多天了，宁无阴做得很凶，他压下来，紧紧抱着应臣，将全身的重量和力度都聚集在下身，又快又狠地抽动。

应臣拱起腰，咬在宁无阴的肩上，“你，你慢一点。”

两人的下身像是连在一起一样，就算是变换姿势，宁无阴都舍不得抽出来。

他把应臣反身压在床上，从后面进去，他低头看着自己的粗长的性器一下一下地进出应臣的后面，看着应臣欲生欲死。

应臣不敢呻吟出声，李徐景等人还在楼下呢。

宁无阴每抽插撞击一下，应臣的性器就摩擦在床单上，他的侧脸也磨蹭在床上，一通火热。

这时，外面又传来声音，王五喊道：“公子，你们到底要不要吃饭啊？”

宁无阴干净利落地骂道：“滚！”

他俯身舔着应臣的后背，“宝贝儿，你饿不饿？”

应臣沉沦在欲望和快感的密网中，快活得字不成句，“我......不饿，你不要一直弄那个地方啊......”

宁无阴又把应臣翻过来，从正面进去，他抽动了很久，看着应臣舒爽得哭了出来。

他低头舔掉应臣的眼泪，“瞧你，爽成这个鬼样子。”

应臣抱住宁无阴的头，狠狠地亲他，口水和眼泪混在一起，额头上还布了一层细密的汗，他能够感觉到宁无阴的汗滴落在他的脸上。

宁无阴伸手握住应臣的硬得渗出些许液体的性器，“要射了吗？”

应臣含着宁无阴的舌头，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声。

宁无阴直起身子，下身加快速度，他看应臣的表情，就知道应臣马上高潮了。

他舔着唇笑了笑，然后学着应臣方才对他做的那般，紧紧握着应臣的性器，大拇指按在顶部，不让他射。

应臣崩溃着，全身汗湿，伸手去掰开宁无阴的手，声音带着严重的哭腔，“干什么啊，不要这样弄！”

宁无阴还在冲撞着，“你刚才也是这样对我的，礼尚往来嘛。”

“我错了宁无阴，放手啊！”应臣颤抖着。

过了好一会儿，宁无阴射了之后，他才放开应臣的性器，一放手，应臣便射了出来，滚热的浓稠的精液沾满宁无阴的手。

宁无阴舔了舔自己的手，“这么浓，是不是憋坏了？”

应臣脑子一片空白，他搂住宁无阴又开始亲。

两人很快开始第二波的交合，宁无阴这个小心眼，每每在应臣要射的时候，又故技重施，将应臣弄得死去活来。

末了，他拿着水给应臣清晰下身，看着应臣疲软但是通红的性器，还饶有兴趣地舔了几口，问道：“都软了还这么红，是不是坏了？”

应臣踢了他一脚，“宁无阴，你这个小人！”

“我本来就是小人，再说了，是你自己先弄我，不让我射的。我不过是以其人之道还治其人之身而已。”

宁无阴慢悠悠地说着，然后含住应臣的性器，大力吸着舔弄。

经历了太多次高潮，还被宁无阴这么弄，应臣只感觉的一阵疼痛，他推着宁无阴的头，“不要弄了，疼。”

宁无阴还是不管不顾低头在应臣胯间啃食。

应臣颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，宁无阴小声笑着，“你看，不是用硬了吗？还说不弄。”

应臣丢盔弃甲地躺着，任由宁无阴玩他。

最后，他颤抖抽搐着在宁无阴口中射出稀薄的精液，宁无阴才罢休。


End file.
